smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mirror Universe (Hero Stories)
The Mirror Universe is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Plot Summary Many years since their last encounter, Chlorhydris and Hogatha have somehow managed to survive the Spirit Bomb. They use this as motivation to plot revenge against the Smurfs. They soon find out that the Smurf population has increased significantly with the creation of the Smurfettes. Chlorhydris uses her hatred of love to perform a spell on the Mirror of Opposition that drags whatever was once part of it back into itself, with no means of ever escaping. It soon begins to drag all of the Smurfettes back into itself, starting with Clumsy's partner, Trippy, and it progresses to the point where Wonder was the last Smurfette to be dragged into it. All the Smurfs must now enter the Mirror and rescue their partners before the spell wears off and they never see their partners again. They find themselves in the Mirror Universe, a place ruled by a corrupt leader known as the Mirror Master, who has reproduced with every female to continue his blood line, he plans to continue this by reproducing with each and every one of the Smurfettes. Along the way, the Smurfs encounter many different creatures who give them advice on how to tackle the Mirror Master, and others who plan to stop them. The Story To be started. Songs * "Archangel" -- (background song, used when Hero undergoes Primal Reversion) Quotes "So you're the cause of all this racket? Nice thing you've got smurfing here! Smurfing all these laddies into mindless smurfs! With a sound that can gag a yak!" "One seems to resist?" "How you not affected by our song?" "Don't you love us? adore us?" "You're all tone deaf! A banshee can at least smurf a tune; the sound of breaking glass smurfs more rhythm. I've heard pigs smurf better than you! You call this singing? Now my wife, she can sing, her angelic voice floats such heavenly tunes; it makes angels weep. The sun rises just to smurf her morning melodies, even the sweetest of birds can smurf a thing or two from my precious bonnie lass, but you, you three don't smurf the voice that's not even fit for a whistle! So what did you smurf to my friend here?" : - Fergus and the Sirens in the Treasure Cave, when Fergus goes to rescue Hefty. "THAT'S IT! SHE-DOGS MUST PAY! YOU THREE HAVE ROBBED YOUR LAST HEART!" : - Fergus towards the Sirens after they had "stolen" Hefty's heart. "Hey! Where do you think you're smurfing? You ungrateful guinea-wolf taddies! Come back here! We saved you from a fate worse than death! You could at least smurf us a lift, you milk-drinkin' silpit! Well, my toonie bloot! Sorry-faced, plookie curly breeked stoogies!"﻿ "Don't worry about them, Fergus, we've got more important things to smurf. Like rescuing the Smurfettes." : - Hefty and Fergus after rescuing the other captives, who leave without thanking them. "Talk about a weak female!" '' ''"ARGH!!!" "Wonder..." "That's right! You smurfed no idea did you? I too smurf great power!" : - Wonder towards the Mirror Knights after unleashing her untapped powers. "Oh, Papa Smurf! She's so cute! Can I keep her?" "I'm sorry, Smurfette, but we can't smurf creatures from this universe back to our own. We don't know what will smurf if we do." "Oh, I understand. For the remainder of our journey, I'm naming you, Ellie!" : - Smurfette and Papa Smurf after encountering a small female alien-like creature. "What's wrong, laddie? You don't seem like your usual self." "I'm fine." (Fergus notices Hefty has no heart tattoos on his arms) "Some slimy toothie goat took your hearts! Who did this?" "What?" "Your hearts! Who took your hearts?" "What hearts?" : - Fergus with Hefty after Fergus notices Hefty's strange behavior change. Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Trippy -- Katie Lowes *Mother Smurfette -- Julie Andrews *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Jokey -- Paul Reubens 'Humans' *Chlorhydris -- Amanda McBroom *Hogatha -- Grey Griffin 'Others' *Mirror Master -- Ralph Fiennes *Mirror Knights -- Tom Felton, David Tennant, Helena Bonham Carter, Jason Isaacs *Leader Radagast -- Greg Eagles *Rabastan -- Richard Steven Horvitz *Alecto -- Grey Griffin *Sirens -- Jennifer Hale, Tara Strong, Janine LaManna *Gollum -- Andy Serkis Trivia *This story features elements from various films and cartoon series including: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Samurai Jack, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit trilogy and Game of Thrones among others. *The scene where Wonder ascends to her version of Hero's "Supersmurf Blue" form is based on Vegeta ascending to the same form against Golden Frieza in the movie, Dragonball Z: Resurrection 'F'. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories